


Bottom's Up!

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Spike go on a picnic in period costumes and do all sorts of interesting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom's Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 5-9, 1998. Allusions are made to Spike's prior relationship with Angel. Remember, in this series, Angel sired him two hundred years ago and he was Angel's favorite childe for a long time. More on that later when the plot really shows up. Here we just have happy smutty times. Damn, I wrote a lot of hot sex scenes back in the day...

Willow paced around her bedroom. It was around eleven o'clock and still no sign of Spike. He hadn't come to her all weekend and she was itching to see him. She had such a surprise for him, although a part of her wondered if he would like it or think she was disgusting or something.

Suddenly a tapping came from her French doors and she flew over to open them. Spike stood there grinning, a garment bag in his hands.

"Hi, luv. Go and put this on."

Willow took the garment bag and looked him over. Interesting choice of clothes. They appeared to be out of a Jane Austin movie--knee high riding boots, navy breeches, a white shirt with a ruffled cravat, a gorgeous brocade waistcoat and a navy cut away coat.

"Are we playing dress up?" she asked curiously. Spike just grinned at her and she carried the bag to her bed, leaving the door open so he could watch her dress. As she stripped off her modern clothes, she wondered if she would ever find the nerve to invite him in.

"All the way to the buff, luv," he directed.

Nude, Willow unzipped the bag and removed the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was white silk embroidered with gold flowers. Eagerly, Willow delved further into the bag and pulled out a gold satin petticoat, a white cotton petticoat with matching chemise, knee high white stockings and tie garters, a corset and gold flats.

"There's no underwear."

"Authenticity, my sweet."

Out of the corner of her eye Willow saw that he was watching her with avid interest and she picked up one stocking, bending over and wiggling her bottom as she pulled it up her leg, over her knee. At the sound of a groan from the doorway, she grinned and repeated the process with the other stocking, tying them on with the old- fashioned garters.

It took her a while, but she finally figured out what went where and got the chemise, petticoats and corset on. After pulling on the dress she moved in front of her full length mirror and stared at her reflection.

The cap sleeves, the low rounded collar and empire waist of the dress looked perfect on her. Grabbing her brush, Willow pulled her hair back with a wide, gold ribbon, then stepped into the shoes. At the bottom of the garment bag was a small gold, drawstring purse. Keeping her back to Spike, Willow opened her backpack and transferred a couple of items, then pulled the drawstring of the purse tight and walked over to her lover.

Spike caught her hand as she extended it past the invisible barrier and pulled her outside and into his arms. "You look exquisite," he murmured against her lips, then kissed her gently. Pulling back from her, he bowed then offered her his arm. "My lady's carriage awaits."

Taking his arm, Willow looked past him and gasped. There really was a carriage sitting at the curb, drawn by a beautiful black horse. "How?"

"You can hire just about anything in this town. It's ours for the night...and the driver is completely discreet." Spike led Willow to the carriage and helped her up onto the seat, then vaulted up next to her. "To the park," he ordered the driver, who tapped the reins and started the horse moving.

"The park?" Willow asked. "What's in the park?"

Spike slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, grinning. "A surprise."

"I like your surprises," she replied in a husky voice. Looking into her gleaming eyes, Spike felt a surge of desire and pulled her closer, touching his mouth gently to her forehead and cheeks, before capturing her lips. Willow responded hungrily, her fingers catching in the lapels of his coat as she clung to him.

When he pulled back, she was breathless and wide-eyed, always amazed that his kiss could arouse her so much. Spike caught one of her little hands in his and rested it on his knee as he relaxed back against the cushioned seat. They finished the ride to the park in comfortable, silent anticipation.

The carriage drove through the park to the pond. As they stopped moving, Willow looked up and gasped again. A quilt with several tasseled and brocade pillows was spread beneath a large tree on the edge of the pond. A picnic basket sat to one side. As Spike helped her out of the carriage, a young man who had been guarding the picnic things hopped up next to the driver.

"Three hours," Spike ordered. The driver nodded and started the carriage back through the park. Spike led Willow over to the quilt and lowered her amongst the pillows. As she arranged her skirts around her, he knelt next to the basket and took out a bottle of champagne, opened it and poured them each a glass.

Smiling as he settled himself next to her, Willow took a sip of the heady wine, then leaned up and kissed him. "It's beautiful here," she murmured.

"Now that you're here," he responded sincerely, handing her some caviar on a cracker.

Never having tasted caviar, Willow ate it eagerly. "Ooh, it's salty."

"Do you like it?"

"Uh huh." She took another sip of her champagne, then opened her mouth for the grape he was waiting to feed her. They ate some more of the caviar, some cold canapes and finished their glasses of champagne in companionable silence, as the hot passion between them grew.

Setting aside her glass, Willow slid down onto her back and looked up at the stars. "Did you go to picnics like this two hundred years ago?"

Thinking for a moment about what and how much to tell her, Spike munched on a toast point smeared with pate. "As a young buck at Oxford, we'd..."

"You went to Oxford?" Willow asked excitedly.

"I was destined for the priesthood, believe it or not." He grinned at the surprise on her face. "Never would have made a good priest, even if I hadn't been discovered by Angelus." Shaking his head at the memories, he returned to the point. "We used to take the gentile young ladies of Oxford on picnics like these...except we were heavily chaperoned. Nubile, tender virgins couldn't be left alone with such debauched young men"

Willow blushed at the leer on his face and met his eyes. "Do you miss those simpler times?"

Spike shook his head. "Nah. Live in the now, that's my motto. It's the only way to thrive in this modern, changing world." He smiled back down to her. "But, sometimes it's fun to pretend..." Bending down, he covered her mouth with his in a tender, passionate kiss. Willow responded eagerly, her fingers finding the lapels of his coat and tugging it down his arms.

Sliding from the coat, Spike reached down and lifted Willow so that she was draped across his lap. She lost one shoe in the process and kicked off the other one. Trying to pull her knees beneath her, she got tangled in her skirt and tumbled them both over.

On his back, Spike chuckled and pulled her across his chest to kiss her again. Willow responded for a moment, then pushed herself up onto her knees. Careful not to tear the dress, she pulled it over her head and laid it aside. She smiled at the sight of his eyes focusing on the plump mounds her breasts made above the corset and low cut chemise. Her hands went to the laces and he grabbed them.

"Leave it on," he growled softly. Nodding, Willow scooted down to his feet and tugged his boots off, then his long socks. The breeches were incredibly sexy and she felt herself growing warm as her eyes ran over his body. She could see his erection pushing against the button front of his pants, but her hands went to the buttons of his waistcoat.

Sitting up Spike helped her remove his waistcoat, ascot and shirt, smiling as she examined the length of linen that made up his scarf with a calculating eye. Spreading his legs, Spike caught her around the waist and tugged her between them, pressing her against his half-naked body.

Willow began to place delicate nipping kisses on his neck, shoulders and chest, then circled her tongue around his nipples which hardened under her touch. Her fingers moved slowly across his back, sending shivers through him.

Spike found the ties to her gold petticoat and loosened them, then tugged it down her legs, tossing it aside. It was quickly followed by her other petticoat, leaving her in the knee-length chemise, cinched tight by the corset, and the stockings tied above her knees.

She looked like a goddess...a very disheveled, horny goddess.

Willow urged Spike onto his back again, then swung one leg across his knees, straddling them. Her eager fingers found the buttons of his breeches and began to open them, in a maddeningly slow fashion.

Biting his lip as his cock surged violently against the cloth, desperately seeking her little fingers, Spike groaned and reached up for the bodice of her chemise. With a hard tug, he pulled it down and her breasts popped free, round and high from the thrust of the corset.

Willow sucked in her breath as his fingers twisted her nipples into hardness. Quickly she finished unfastening his breeches and pulled them open. His marble hard cock sprang free into her open hands, which quickly encircled him.

"Willow," Spike cried as she gently squeezed his throbbing cock. His hands moving to her arms, he pulled her down next to him, wriggled out of his breeches, then rolled them so that he was kneeling between her spread legs.

Letting him go as they rolled, Willow grabbed the sides of the chemise and pulled it up, baring her from the waist down. Spike's hands slid down her body from her breasts over her stomach and thighs to caress the damp skin behind her knees.

Willow squirmed as lust surged through her, hot and tight. She moaned and spread her legs wider, wanting him inside her. Still holding onto her behind the knees, he pulled Willow towards him, lifting her so that her trembling bottom rested on his knees as he sat back on his heels.

Willow could feel his cock sliding over her wet pussy and she thrust against him, whimpering in pleasure. "Spike..." Her hands dug into the quilt beneath her as he pressed closer, his cock massaging her aching clitoris.

Locking her legs around his hips, Willow undulated against him, whimpering and moaning as the hot pleasure built in her. At the feel of her silk clad feet caressing his ass, Spike surged against her and let his eyes fall shut. He couldn't believe how she made him so hard so fast.

Taking her shoulders, he pulled her up onto his knees, his hands, moving to cup her bottom. Willow scrambled higher and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening her legs around his hips.

As he thrust her onto his cock she hissed the word 'yes' in intense pleasure and ground down, forcing him as deep as he could go. Spike fastened his mouth over one of her nipples and sucked hard as he bounced her wriggling body on his rock hard cock.

Willow's head fell back and she hung on for dear life as the pleasure blinded her. Surging against him, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and her heels into his hips. As she rubbed against him, her orgasm hit with sudden fury and she cried his name, slamming her hips down into his hands, her pussy engulfing his cock.

Feeling her inner muscles constricting around his cock, Spike groaned and came, filling her with his semen in hard nearly painful thrusts. His mouth found her throat as she sagged against him, whimpering and shuddering and he licked at her salty skin. Carefully he tumbled them sideways, still joined, their legs entwined.

Letting himself slip from her, Spike rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Kissing his chest between pants, Willow pillowed her head on his shoulder and slid one leg between his.

"Wow," she moaned. "It just gets better." Unconsciously she rubbed her knee over his flaccid penis.

Spike grunted and grinned at the bolt of pleasure that surged through him. He slipped one arm down her back and underneath her chemise. "Pet?" he murmured. "Do you remember what you asked me to do to you on our next date?"

As the memory hit her, Willow turned red and felt a twinge deep in her pussy. Spike' s wandering hand ran across her thighs and hips, massaging her nether cheeks. Gasping, she jerked against him as one finger thrust inside her bottom.

"Well?" Spike asked in an amused voice.

Willow finally choked out her answer as her bottom thrust back against the invading finger. "I...I asked you to...fuck me in the...ass."

"Do you still want that?"

Willow looked up at him and saw the heat in his eyes, then felt his erection growing against her knee. A moan broke from her as another finger joined the first. "Yesssss," she whined, and bucked against him, hot moisture flooding her pussy.

Willow surged against him, her knee rubbing his cock into full erection as Spike gently probed her anus. She was incredibly tight there. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and sat up, pulling her up onto her knees. He smiled as her eyes slid away from him. Willow still retained a hint of shyness somewhere inside her and his fingers in her ass had brought it to the fore.

Cupping her chin, Spike raised her lips to meet his. Sliding his tongue between her parted lips, he kissed her gently, tasting her sweetness. Willow responded eagerly, her mouth twisting across his as their tongues touched. Pleasure flooding her, she pressed against him, moaning as his mouth slid across her face and jaw, down to the base of her throat and around to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered hesitantly.

Closing his eyes briefly, Spike pulled back from her, kissing her nose, then resting his forehead against hers. "Yeah, it'll hurt. We don't have to do this, Willow."

Willow began to run her fingers lightly over his smooth chest, the nails scraping in figure eights. "Do you like doing it there?"

Spike made a strange, airless sighing noise and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Luv, males of most species will stick it just about anywhere."

"Don't make fun," she reprimanded softly. "Just tell me."

Spike was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I like it, but we don't have to do it that way if you don't want to." Pulling totally away from Willow, he reached for the bottle and poured himself another glass of champagne. Drinking a large swallow, he looked at her.

Willow knelt in front of him, sitting on her heels, her face flushed, her eyes slightly glazed, her breasts popping free of the corset, her hands clenched in the cotton chemise spread over her thighs. Looking up at him, she drew a shuddering breath of desire.

Spike swallowed the rest of the champagne in his glass before meeting her eyes. "I forced you to have sex with me the first time...and I'm very grateful that you enjoyed it enough to want to do it again. I swore to myself I'd never again force you to do anything you didn't want to do...then I lost control and spanked you...You forgave me...Sometimes you really amaze me."

"Spike," she whispered.

"So, any time you want me to stop...just tell me, luv. We can always do it the old fashioned way."

Reaching out, Willow caught his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "I never really regretted that first night, Spike. If I had, there never would have been a second...or third." She grinned and flung herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "Now, shut up and fuck me." She giggled against his mouth, then kissed him again.

Surprised, Spike met her tongue with his while his hands slipped between them to loosen the corset ties. Willow helped him pull it and the chemise over her head, leaving her only in the silk stockings. Lowering her onto her back, Spike trailed his mouth down her body, pausing briefly to suck on her hard nipples and caress her sweaty navel with his tongue.

Moaning in anticipation, Willow's hips twitched and she spread her thighs. Her hands caressed his head, then urged him farther down. At the touch of his tongue on her throbbing clit, she bucked, crying out, so very hot and full of need. As Spike began to suck and lick, her fingers tightened in his short hair.

Her orgasm hit hard and she arched against his mouth, her feet drumming against the ground. Gasping at the pleasure, she slowly began to relax, then yelped as Spike continued to suck her nearly painful clit. Moaning his name, Willow rocked against his mouth, her pussy throbbing, her stomach clenching as the pleasure built again.

He left her, panting, on the edge of another climax and raised to his knees. Willow stared at him blankly, her body quivering in desire.

"Roll over," he said with a leer. It took a moment for her rattled brain to make sense of his command, then Willow turned onto her stomach, whimpering as her clit brushed the quilt. Seeing her begin to thrust against the ground, Spike grabbed her hips and pulled her to her knees. "Not yet."

"Spike," she wailed, burying her face in a cushion, her bottom wiggling in the air. Grinning, Spike leaned down and began to place little nipping kisses on her trembling ass, then swirled his tongue around the entrance. Willow made a guttural sound into the quilt and pushed backwards. "Please," she begged in a drawn out cry of need.

Swallowing hard at a powerful surge of lust, Spike sat back up and reached into the picnic basket, delving to the bottom for the tube of lubricant. Smearing some on his finger, he slipped it inside her as far as it would go. As her muscles clenched around his digit, Spike's eyes fell shut and his cock gave a painful throb. He spread more of the greasy lubricant all over his cock, gently dabbing it on the sensitive tip, then tossed the tube aside.

Leaning over Willow, he whispered in her ear. "Ready?"

"Yes," she hissed in response, bucking back against him. Spike raised back up and grabbed her hips, lowering them until her pelvis was only an inch off the ground, her weight supported by a pillow he shoved under her stomach.

Willow dug her fingers into the quilt, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath, her heart racing in anticipation. She jerked as Spike straddled her thighs and his hands caressed her bottom.

Guiding his slippery cock with one hand, Spike spread her puckered anus with the other and slipped the head inside. His eyes nearly crossed as her muscles clamped down around him. Gritting his teeth he waited a moment for her to adjust to his width.

"More," Willow moaned, wriggling her bottom slightly and nearly making him explode in pleasure. A sappy grin crossing his face, Spike thrust his hips forward, entering her as slowly as he could. He watched as her anus spread wider, accepting the invasion of his thick cock.

Willow couldn't believe he was inside her butt. It hurt, but he was being so gentle that she wasn't about to complain. Plus, it made her pussy throb even more as she grew hotter by the second.

Suddenly Spike thrust a little harder, sending a jab of pain through her as he opened her further. Willow groaned and began to shake in a strange mixture of burning pain and intense pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" Spike gasped out when he heard her groan of pain.

Willow shook her head violently. "No. It hurts...but...it's sooo cold...so wonderful..." Her voice died off into a low moan, then rose to a jolting cry as he buried his cock in her ass with another thrust.

Spike grunted as his pelvis slapped her bottom and her inner muscles squeezed his throbbing cock into agonized pleasure.

"Do you...do you...like it?" Willow panted.

"Pet...you're killing me with pleasure," he hissed through clenched teeth. Slowly he pulled his hips back, his cock sliding a little easier going out, then, just as the tip was about to emerge, he stopped. Sliding his hand under her slightly raised hips, his fingers found her dripping pussy. As he twiddled her clit, he thrust forward in one, quick movement, filling her tight ass.

Willow came with a muffled scream, bucking against his fingers, forcing his cock deeper as she shook in pleasure. "More," she demanded, hoarse from panting harshly. Spike's fingers continued to caress her spasming clit as he thrust again and again, a little harder and faster each time.

Her ass spasmed around his cock, nearly crushing it and Spike grunted again, feeling the hot, painful pleasure filling him. Willow was moving against him, nearly sobbing as his fingers continued their magic on her sopping pussy. He knew he had to be hurting her, but she didn't seem to care.

Willow couldn't believe that he was building her passion again, but her stomach was clenching painfully and her legs were shaking continuously. His cock in her bottom hurt, but the friction was sending jolts of pleasure to her twitching pussy and was driving her out of her mind.

Spike's balls slapped against her pussy, causing her to jerk and moan with each thrust of his cock. "Spike," she whimpered. "Oh...I'm...going...to...come...again, oh...please..." she babbled and the tension inside her snapped, sending her into a spasming fit of bliss. Dizziness hit her as her whole body shook and she felt her ass muscles clench.

Groaning and flinging his head back, Spike thrust fully into her as she squeezed his climax out of him. Yelling her name, he pounded into her ass, filling her with his semen.

Beneath him, Willow collapsed, sobbing in fulfillment, her bottom throbbing in pain that felt exquisite. Spike gently pulled his softening penis out of her and flopped onto his back next to her, his mind spinning from his brutal climax.

As Willow's body finally relaxed, the gasping sobs stopped and she moved slightly. Wincing at the sore feeling in her butt she curled up next to Spike. He slid an arm around her and pulled her half across his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, luv," he began in a husky voice. "Did you like that?"

"I feel dead," Willow groaned. Actually, she felt incredibly sticky and could feel his semen oozing from her, mixing with her own juices which were sliding down her legs. She place a kiss on his chest. "It was wonderful," she mumbled before sucking on his nipple.

"You'll be sore for a couple of days," Spike warned softly.

"Don't care," she mumbled, then bit his nipple.

"Willow!"

She looked up at him and Spike couldn't believe the look of renewed lust in her eyes. "Luv, aren't you exhausted?"

"Tired, a bit, but...I'm young, remember?" Willow grinned and ran one hand down to his flaccid cock, gently caressing it. She was tired, her body still shook from the aftermath of several powerful orgasms, but this night wasn't over. "Do you like surprises, Spike?"

Spike gave her a suspicious look, then grunted as his cock began to swell in her hand. He wasn't young, but the rejuvenating power of a vampire did have benefits.

Willow sat up, wincing slightly, then reached for the now slightly warm champagne. She drank straight from the bottle and wiped her chin as some dribbled, then set the bottle down and grabbed her purse. Spike propped himself up on his elbow as he reached down and began gently to pump his cock to erection.

Willow took something out of her purse and held it up. Spike's jaw dropped open in shock.

Where the Hell had his little redhead gotten a strap-on dildo?

Spike stared stunned at the knobby, black dildo filling Willow's little hand. "Um, pet, I don't know if you've noticed, but I already have one of those and I don't think you're ready to have one in both holes at the same time.

He really wasn't surprised by her lusty answer. "Well, pet, it isn't for me."

Where DID she get these ideas?

As Spike continued to stare at the dildo in surprise, Willow's enthusiasm began to deflate. Maybe he didn't like the idea...

Spike saw the frown forming on her flushed face and reached for the dildo, taking it and the harness from her to examine them. "Do you know how to use these?"

Willow turned red as heat infused her face and neck. "Um, yes."

Again there was that question. Where had she gotten it? He'd find out eventually...and he thought he would enjoy the explanation. "And you want to use it on me."

"Fair's fair," Willow blurted out, then blushed even more and looked away, mumbling, "Only if you want me to."

Spike knew he'd teased her enough--she was bright red and staring at her hand resting on the quilt. Gently he took her arm and tugged her into his embrace. "Willow, will you fuck me in the ass?" he murmured.

She began to giggle in relief, then hugged him tightly, kissing his neck and earlobe.

"Did you really think I'd deny you anything?" he asked in a husky voice, squeezing her to him.

"I didn't know," she babbled. "I thought you might think it icky or something.

Spike kissed her tenderly, then pulled back from her. "I think I mentioned that vampires were pretty much amoral. Most of us will do anything where sex is concerned." Reaching for one of her feet, he began to slip the harness up her legs. Willow squirmed around, letting him get her ready to bugger him.

"Have you...let someone..." Her voice died off and she nibbled on her lower lip as Spike adjusted the straps.

He looked at her as he slipped the dildo into the harness and saw the confusion and question on her expressive face. "Luv, I'll admit it's been a while. You didn't seem to mind your little lesbian encounter with Dru, so will it shock you to hear that once upon a time I shared the bed of a male vampire?"

Willow shook her head. She had a pretty good idea who that male vampire might have been. "I don't seem to shock very easily anymore," she explained, then looked down to see the black dildo protruding from her mound. "Have you ever had a fake one in you?"

"Nope. This'll be a first...It's been a long time since I've been able to say that," Spike said with a grin, then fished around on the quilt for the tube of lubricant. Finding it, he squeezed some on his hand, then began to smear it liberally on the dildo. This was going to be interesting.

His cock twitched in response to his lusty thoughts and he couldn't help grinning. Willow was more imaginative than he ever would have guessed...and he loved it. If she wanted to fuck him in the ass, she could bloody well fuck him in the ass.

He'd always loved a hard buggering and he'd missed it. Since he'd left fledgling status and Angelus behind, he'd moved easily into the leadership of several vampire clans as he and Dru moved from place to place. Although it was true that most vampires would do it with anything, getting buggered was not a good sign of leadership--way too submissive. He'd let males suck his cock, even fucked a few, but never let them do it to him.

He was looking forward to this.

The dildo all slick, Spike rolled onto his stomach, parting his legs slightly, rubbing his hard cock against the pillow he lay on.

Looking at his hard, flat ass, Willow felt hesitation overcome her. Doing it to Buffy had been one thing. She knew Buffy's pussy could take it. But, if it had been a while for Spike...Of course, he had done it to her and his cock was only a little smaller than the dildo.

Giving his ass an affectionate pat, Willow moved over him. Taking a bit of the lubricant off the dildo, she smeared it around his anus, then slipped her finger inside. Spike groaned at a surge of lust that went through him and thrust down against the pillow. Willow placed a kiss on his bottom, then, leaning forward, carefully slipped the head of the dildo in. It met with considerable resistance.

"Just push it hard, Willow," Spike grunted.

"That's not what you did," she muttered, her hands digging into his hips.

"I'm not human or a female or a virgin there."

Gritting her teeth, Willow put all her weight behind the fake cock and thrust her hips forward. The resistance disappeared and her pelvis smacked into his ass, as the dildo buried itself.

Spike groaned at the pain as the knobby dildo rubbed against sensitive tissues, then moaned as pleasure flooded him from his cock rubbing against the pillow.

Willow writhed against the dildo as it caressed her sore clit, then began to pull back. "Okay?" she managed to gasp out.

"Do it again," he ordered.

"Who's the one being fucked here?" Still, Willow slammed the fake cock into his ass again, eliciting a low growl of pleasure from him. As his passageway loosened up, Willow began to thrust faster, rubbing her clit against the dildo's base until her eyes glazed over with painful bliss.

Spike began to push back against her, taking the dildo as deep as it would go. It was large. It hurt. It felt wonderful. One hundred years was too fucking long...Every thrust of her hips drove his cock into the pillow. Spike dug his fingers into the quilt and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the come building.

Willow moaned and whimpered. Her clit was very sore from earlier manipulations, but she wasn't about to stop. She'd have one more orgasm or she'd die from lust. As she ground against the dildo, she felt her legs begin to shake and her pussy clench.

"Willow, can you come with that thing on?" Spike asked through gritted teeth, wanting her to climax with him.

"Yes," she moaned. "Fuck, yes!" Thrusting again, she gasped at the blinding flood of hot tension radiating from her clit, and flung her sweaty hair back from her panting lips. Grinding down hard, she screamed and came.

Hearing her yell, feeling her thrash the dildo in his ass as her body shuddered in release, Spike thrust frantically against the cushion, then grunted as he came, splashing his semen on the silk.

Still shaking and weak from satisfaction, Willow somehow managed to pull the dildo free from Spike's ass and fell onto her side, breathless and shivering.

Wincing at the tenderness in his ass, Spike rolled over and stared up at the stars, feeling totally satiated. As he watched a cloud cross over the moon, he listened to Willow's whimpers of joy and smiled.

Slowly Willow recovered enough to unfasten the harness and slip the dildo off, hissing as it brushed against her throbbing clit. Spike sat up and eased her down onto her back. Gently he parted her labia and frowned at how red and inflamed her pussy looked.

"Hurts?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh huh...but worth it," she moaned, shifting onto one hip, off her still sore anus. Smiling Spike leaned down and kissed her nose, then her lips.

"Take a lukewarm bath. It'll feel better by morning."

"I've been overworking it," Willow mumbled, then flushed as she realized what she had said. She saw that Spike was grinning down at her. "Am I a nymphomaniac?"

Spike chuckled at her horrified question. "I think you're a pretty typical, sexually active teenager who just lucked out in getting a vampire for a lover. We keep going and going..."

Feebly, she hit him the chest, then giggled tiredly. "There's nothing typical about any of this, Spike."

"Yeah, just where did you get this?" he asked, pointing to the dildo. "I really can't see you strolling into the local sex shop. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have to be eighteen."

"Um, you aren't going to believe it." Willow hesitantly launched into the activities with Buffy and Cordelia and how she had gotten the dildo. By the end, Spike was laughing and hugging her in amazed joy.

"You are a wonder, Willow. Oh, I would have loved to watch that."

"Watch? Would you really like to just watch?" Willow asked, erotic images exploding in her head.

Spike kissed her passionately and whispered in her ear in a lascivious voice. "You know as well as I do that watching can be fun...almost as much fun as participating" Reaching into the picnic basket, he pulled out a handful of grapes and began to pop them one at a time into each of their mouths. As she chewed, Willow wondered how she might arrange a fuck date with her two friends and her lover. 

End


End file.
